Real Men Wear Pink
by charmed1818
Summary: Greg decides to set a new trend at the lab.


Okay at my school, on Thursday all the guys (well the cool guys) wear pink so I thought of this and I figured it would be a Greg kinda thing to do.

**Real Men Wear Pink**

It was just your regular Thursday at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, but not for Greg Sanders.

Greg was just in the break room making some of his famous coffee, when Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, and Warrick Brown walked in, and what they saw they were not ready for. What they saw was Greg wearing a hot pink shirt, light pink pants, and even pink shoes.

"Greg! Why the hell are you wearing all pink?" Sara questioned.

"Yeah Greg. Pink isn't exactly your color," Nick piped in.

"For your information I'm wearing pink because real men wear pink on Thursday," Greg said proudly.

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever," Nick and Warrick mumbled.

"I agree with Greg. Why aren't you guys wearing oink then?" Sara asked Nick and Warrick.

"Sara why do agree with him?" Nick questioned her back.

"Okay first of all you didn't answer my question and second because I really want to see you guys wear pink," answered Sara.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but we are not wearing pink because he told us to," Warrick said with finality in his voice.

"I think it would be kinda fun though," Nick said.

"What did you just say?" Warrick said after he spit out his coffee thanks to Nick.

"I said it think we should do it," Nick said without hesitation.

Sara thinking this could get very interesting said, "If all of you guys wear pink next Thursday, then I will too,"

"Okay you have yourself a deal," Nick, Warrick, and Greg agreed because they had never seen Sara wear pink before.

Once Sara and Greg had left the room Nick said to Warrick, "$20 says Sara doesn't wear pink."

"Okay. You're on. I think she would actually do it," Warrick said, and then they shook hands.

NEXT THURSDAY

Greg arrived at work at work first, and decided to start a pot of coffee rather than drink the crap day shift left behind. He of course was wearing all pink again.

Nick and Warrick arrived at the same and they too were also wearing all pink. They walked into the break room to find Greg also wearing all pink sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Well, it looks like Sara isn't here yet," Nick commented.

"Do you think she would actually wear pink?" Warrick asked Greg.

"Really I don't know," Greg said. "I know she probably do it though just because if she didn't you guys would probably bother her beyond belief."

"True," Nick said just as Sara walked in wearing all pink. She had on light pink pants, a matching tank top, and even pink boots. All the guy's mouths dropped open.

"Wow!" was all they could manage. Nick then handed Warrick a 20-dollar bill out of his pocket.

"Nick, why did you just give Warrick $20?" Sara questioned even though she already knew the answer.

"Nick didn't think you would actually wear pink," Warrick answered for Nick.

"Thanks for the help Warrick," Nick said sarcastically.

"No problem," Warrick joked.

"You probably didn't even think I owned anything pink right?" Sara asked them.

"Well, we weren't totally sure, I mean you have like never worn pink to work before," Greg said.

"Well just so you all know I actually own lots of pink clothes, but I prefer to not wear them to work," Sara told them all.

"I think personally you should wear pink more often cause you look hot," Greg said. That of course earned him a smack on the head by Sara.

"Hey! I was just expressing my opinion. Whatever happened to the freedom of speech?" Greg wondered aloud.

"Greg I never said that you couldn't say it. I just hit you because I found it offensive," Sara told him with a smile that clearly showed she really didn't care.

"How did you find it offensive? It was just a compliment," Greg said.

"Greg just get over it," Sara told him. This got a pout from Greg.

Just then Catherine and Grissom walked in and Catherine was drinking coffee, and as soon as she saw all them she spit it out all over Grissom.

"Oh my god! Gil I am so sorry!" Catherine said.

"That's okay but, what is everyone doing wearing pink?" Grissom questioned.

"Yeah was there some memo that we didn't receive?" Catherine asked.

"No. Real men wear pink on Thursday," Greg said proudly.

"Okay that explains the guys but, Sara you're not a man," Catherine said a little bit confused.

"I know but, I told the guys I would wear pink last Thursday this Thursday if they did, and I kept my promise," Sara explained.

"Okay whatever but, lets just let me hand out assignments," Grissom said.

THE END

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed. Once again I'm saying I you review you get a cookie. I bet you want to review now.

**Olivia**


End file.
